Generation V:Episode 0Prologue
by The Universal Guardian
Summary: A sort of history lesson on the upcoming Generation V:United They Stand miniseries...only at Guardian.Com!


Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, but owned by different companies! However, the concept of Generation V is mine and mine alone!  
Generation V: United They Stand! Episode 0: History-"A Union of Destiny"  
  
Minako Aino always thought that she was normal, with only a little inclination for being a ditz. Little did she realize that she was much more than normal, that she was actually her own dream. She was famous. The only thing she had to do was remember. Luckily, events would return her memories, and strive her down the path to forming a union of destiny.  
  
It all started with one white cat with a peculiar marking on his head. He had mysteriously appeared from out of an alley when she discovered him on her way to school. For some reason, she felt a strange sense of familiarity with this animal. Not thinking much of it, she picked him up, cuddling him as if he was a newborn child. She then inspected the bizarre marking on his forehead, recognizing it as a crescent moon.  
  
That is when the cat first spoke to her.  
  
Immediately, she dropped the feline, swearing off late-night horror movies for the rest of her life. Before the blonde knew it, she was at the Shibakouen school gates, panting like an Olympic marathon runner. A quick glance around yielded nothing, which cause her to write the tabby off as nothing more that a figment of her imagination.  
  
However, later that afternoon, he showed up in her bedroom, which meant that he was definitely real. Minako listened reluctantly as the cat related strange information to her. His name was Artemis, her feline guardian. She was a sailor senshi, the Princess of Venus, charged with guarding the Earth and the Moon Princess from evil. As Artemis retold her valiant death, the final battle between Princess Serenity and Queen Beryl, and her amnesic rebirth, the memories began to return to the young woman.  
  
She remembered everything.  
  
One tearful, joyous embrace later, and the feline revealed the real reason behind his homecoming. Jadeite, one of the four generals of the Dark Kingdom, had return to Tokyo to wreak chaos on humanity. It was unknown how he had survived the destruction of the Kingdom, but it was known that he was much more powerful than before. Artemis then told her about his and Luna's brief skirmish against the monster. Somehow, he had learned how to possess the bodies of humans!  
  
That night, with the flip of a cat, the reappearance of a talisman, and the renewed determination of one girl, Sailor V was reborn.  
  
That night was also the beginning of the worst week of her life.or so it seemed.  
  
Over the following days, the newly reborn senshi had to prevent various assassination attempts on Usagi, Rei, and Ami's lives by the malicious spirit. He could possess anyone, from Ms. Haruna to Umino the nerd. He even possessed her father! Minako had to defend herself against her own flesh and blood, and was lucky to knock him out as gently as possible. However, she soon discovered a major weakness of Jadeite.he could only possess an individual body once. So, by process of elimination (after all, he had possessed and attacked with mainly every dear friend she knew), and with Artemis by her side, the blond tracked the general to the Mizuno residence.  
  
But, after discovering and battling Jadeite in the possession of Ms. Mizuno's body, neither Sailor V nor Artemis was prepared for what happened next. Jadeite's plan had come together. Earlier, as Ms. Mizuno, he had intentionally given Ami a fever, in order to weaken her mind. After all, the former Dark Kingdom general could not possess any of the sailor senshi, because of the mental shields that subconsciously protected them from such mental intruders as telepaths. But, now that Ami's bodily defenses were down, he left her mother's body, taking over that of the blue-haired genius and gaining access to her extraordinary intelligence.  
  
Within minutes, he had utilized the knowledge on Sailor Venus's weaknesses, soundly defeating her. Within hours, he had configured all the television station satellites of Tokyo to broadcasts brainwashing signals to the populace, beginning a new kingdom of willing servants. He first wanted to establish himself, before he went global.  
  
And he would have succeeded.if it were not for the intervention of five beings.  
  
The Pretty mysterious sailor senshi, Codenamed Sailor V, awoke from her unconsciousness by Artemis, and the duo advanced across the rooftops to the Channel 44 building, the villain's base of operations and the stage of the final battle. Ironically, the same building was also the site of Sailor V's battle with Pandora, a subordinate in the Dark Agency.  
  
A few blocks from her, Nagisa Kuno sat on one of the rooftops, overlooking the sea of lights that was Tokyo. Her best friend and fighting partner, a small silvery humanoid robot named Iczel, watched the night spectacle with her. The girl had just learned that her other three teammates have taken to the stars, in pursuit of the galactic scourge known as Chaos, and she is the lone War-Girl, or Iczelion, to protect the Earth. While scared at the increase of responsibility, all of her doubts melt away when Iczel senses evil distortions emanating from the Channel 44 building. Combining with Nagisa, the duo merged into the red-armored Iczelion, and fly to the battle.  
  
Many more blocks away, a pink-haired young girl cooks dinner for her younger brother and father. Unknown to many is the fact that she is a cyborg, with the mind of a feline and the most powerful body on Earth. When her family members don't rally at the kitchen as usual when she calls for dinner, she investigated.and is stunned at what she sees. Both father and brother are in a daze, repeating over and over about somebody called Jadeite. Her electronic senses, attuning to television waves, detect a weird change in the signals. Deducing the link between the television and her brainwashed love ones, The All-Purpose Cat-Girl Atsuko "Nuku-Nuku" Natsame explodes through the window of the apartment, hell-bent in destroying the cause of her love ones' torment. Her target? The Channel 44 building, of course.  
  
Meanwhile, a lone redheaded female also advanced on the Channel 44 building, with her reverse-blade katana Ga'san sheathed in her grasp. Her name was Lynn Suzuki, nicknamed "Kotetsu" by her newfound Tokyo friends, private detective Miho and Tatsuya, a Kugustsu master (it was a long story). It was a normal evening for her, as her argument with Tatsuya after catching him watching her stepped out of the bath turned into a one-hit slugfest, which he was at the receiving end of. Just as she was striding away in anger, a peculiar sound resonated from the television set. Before she could turn around, Tatsuya was all over her, trying to plant a kiss on her lips. For some reason, she knew the television was the blame.besides Tatsuya was not so direct. Something compelled her to investigate the source of the problem.The Channel 44 building. After fighting her friend off, she grabbed her sword and raced into the night, hoping to stop this evil.  
  
The last was a cloaked wanderer of the streets. HE was a former villain, a general of the Dark Kingdom, who died at the receiving end of Queen Beryl's vicious blast of energy. But now, for reasons unknown, he was reborn.in the body of a woman. For weeks now, SHE wandered the streets of Tokyo, in an amnesic daze. But now, for some reason, something draws her to the Channel 44 building. Is it Kunzite? Maybe it was Beryl. But still, in a flurry of rose petals, Zoicite teleported to the station, hoping to find answers to her rebirth.  
  
Earth's only salvation rested in the hands of the five young heroines.  
  
At first, as the five united at their mutual destination, questions were asked, suspicions aroused, and tempers flared. But soon, after witnessing the horde of newly created monsters spawned from the lethal combination of Jadeite's magic and Ami's intelligence, the initial feelings between the quintet melted away, replaced with the dedication to protect mankind at all cost. Well, except Zoicite, who just wanted to kick Jadeite's butt.  
  
The newly united heroines battled the villain and his horde and triumphed. Reaching out to the remnants of Ami's consciousness, Sailor V convinced the genius girl to take back control of her body from the invader. After a struggle, Ami was vigilant, and the spirit of Jadeite was finally destroyed with one well-aimed Crescent Beam.  
  
After Ami reconfigured the satellites, the citizens of Tokyo were released from their mental slavery. Obviously, the right people were not thanked. Instead, the Metropolitan Police Board and the super spy organization A.E.G.I.S. shared the credit for a job well done.  
  
Satisfied with only the restoration of their loved ones, the five were about to go about their separate ways, when suddenly Sailor V had an idea. How about the five of them hang together more often.maybe even unite as a team against evil.  
  
Nagisa and Iczel were for it. Nuku-Nuku was ecstatic about it. Lynn was wary about it at first, but soon warmed up to the thought of meeting new but strange friends. Zoicite was against totally against it, but grudgingly went along with the others.  
  
That night, Generation V was born. A union of destiny.  
  
Of course, that was not the end of the story, but only the beginning. Only after a few short weeks and meetings did the group have its second adventure.and gain recognition from the world's public. This adventure did not involve alien warlords or mad conquerors, not yet anyway. It only involved the Syndicate, a powerful global mob-like organization that once employed Kotetsu's friend Tatsuya. Somehow, a new leader had arisen in the organization, charismatic enough to convince the various lackeys of the group to target and eliminate the other street gangs that populated the Tokyo area.  
  
Kotetsu's friend Detective Miho Kuon was already investigating this case when she received an enlightening e-mail from an old friend, who had already discovered the identity of the Syndicate's new leader. She went by the name of Madame Mizuchi, the survivor of a violent case that took the lives of her two younger sisters and her father. Really, it was her hand that dealt death to her closest family members. Now released from prison, she was anxious to regain the criminal power that her family wielded before. And what better way to regain it than the hostile takeover of the city's most powerful criminal force?  
  
Miho's old friend showed up a few days later, ready to send her hated enemy back to the prison she came from. Her name was Saki Asamiya, known among the Japanese police as a sukuban deka, or a delinquent girl detective. In no time, she became the first new member of Generation V. It wasn't easy.  
  
Learning from Kotetsu about the Syndicate, and against Artemis's wishes, Minako and her teammates decided to actually fight crime. Arriving at the high-rise location of Madame Mizuchi, the group was just in time to stop the duo of Saki and Miho from being executed by her thugs, gangland style. The fight was an easy one. After all, handguns and muscles were a poor match against Nuku-Nuku's cybernetic strength, Iczelion's alien weaponry, and Sailor V's limited but damaging martial art skills.  
  
After the caper and recapture of Madame Mizuchi, an innocent bystander snapped a photo of the group as they retreated into the night. That photo, along with the testimony about the group by Miho, made the next day front page and catapulted the team of young champions into fame. The Tokyo Gazette became the storyteller of Generation V's subsequent adventures and the rise of their gallery of villains.  
  
There was Ilhadulca, an interdimensional being, who was once trapped in a mysterious realm called the "Evil zone", but managed to escape her prison. She was vastly powerful, and easily outmatched the team in the first battle between them.  
  
Then, there was the Red Ribbon Army, a terrorist organization led by the fascist Commander Red. Appearing from seemingly nowhere, the Army easily conquered the Kingdom of Saccharin, and would have continued their worldly conquest if it weren't for Generation V, with a little help from A.E.G.I.S, immediately halting Commander Red's malicious plans.  
  
And who could forget Lucifer, the once leader of the ESPers? The ESPers were people born with powerful psionic gifts, such as telekinesis and telepathy. Although feared and shunned by the normal populace as monsters, many ESPers felt it was their duty to supplant the human race on the rungs of the evolutionary ladder. Stirring these feelings, Lucifer, among one of the most powerful of the ESPers, tried to start an evolutionary war between the two races. Luckily, the girls of Generation V were able to advert the conflict and somehow calmed the hostilities. But, once again, it was not easy.  
  
The Alien Alliance, a league of alien races, was one major threat to not just Earth, but the entire galaxy! Made up of the Pandemonium Empire, the Zelans, and the Vegan Empire, the Alliance invaded Earth en masse, hoping to destroy humanity before it gained a foothold in galactic travel. It took the combined forces of Generation V, A.E.G.I.S., the armed forces of the world, and the galactic-wide Jurai Empire to drive the invaders back to their home dimension.  
  
While the list of enemies of the sensational heroine team continued to grow, so did the membership. Over the course of their adventures, heroines joined the group such as Pretty Sammy, Princess Sasami of Jurai; the Goddess of light, Stashia; Debutante Detective Corps members Nina Kirov and Reika Syu; and even a time-lost Sakura Shinguji.  
  
As Generation V's first year together drew to a close, the heroines faced their most dreadful adversary. His name was Rubuis, a powerful time- traveler from the 30th Century. With ease, he defeated the team, exploiting their weaknesses. However, instead of destroying them immediately, he retreated, warning them that he would return when they least expected it.  
  
Although they suffered many major defeats and accomplished major triumphs, the band of heroines known as Generation V continues the task of protecting the Earth from threats within and beyond.  
  
They remain.a union of destiny. 


End file.
